


The Mercies of Amnesia

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Serial: s088 Deadly Assassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master doesn't remember what it's like to not be in pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mercies of Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 253

Though the Master knows there was a time when he wasn't in constant pain, he can't remember what it felt like. Can't remember what it was like not to have to will his body to continue functioning every conscious moment, and sleep hooked up to life-support machines.

He knows that once, he was capable of fighting the Doctor with his body, not just his mind. That once he'd been handsome, charming, rather than a figure of horror.

But maybe, he thinks, it's better this way. Could he really keep fighting for this miserable existence if he remembered being truly alive?


End file.
